The present invention relates to an elastomer device for preventing electromagnetic interference of a computer central processing unit, and especially to an elastomer device in which an elastic conductive piece may be pressed without breaking.
In the prior art for preventing electromagnetic interference in a computer mother board, a hollow cover is placed at the connection between the microprocessor and memory using a conductive sponge.
However, the cost of the conductive sponge is high, and manual installation is required. This increases the cost of assembly and makes the assembly work, itself, more difficult.
In another prior art approach, an elastic conductive piece is used in place of the conductive sponge in preventing electromagnetic interference. As shown in FIGS. 1 to 5, a contact surface 61 is formed in the elastic conductive piece 60. From an outer lateral side of the contact surface 61, piece 60 extends downward and bends to form a plate 62. A first arc portion R1 is thus formed between the plates 61, 62. The central portion of the first arc portion R1 is punched with a groove 64. From the two lateral sides of the first arc portion R1, piece 60 is bent downward and extended to form respective lateral plates 62. The distal end of the plates 62 extend downward to form a second arc portion R2 and a welding surface 63 extending therefrom. The inner surface of the second arc portion R2 is of opposite orientation from the inner surface of the first arc portion R1. The welding surface 63 is coupled to a computer mother board 80 with a tin glue material 70.
The elastic conductive piece 60 is generally of sufficient elasticity, conductivity, low impedance, and resistance to oxidation to yield a useful product. However, since the tin glue material 70 is an adhesive glue material, the tin glue 70 hardens to join the elastic conductive piece and the computer mother board. When the elastic conductive piece is subjected to a stress force, the stress is applied at the tin glue joint and the second arc portion of the elastic conductive piece 60, as shown by the arrow of FIG. 5. It is thus very possible that if enough force is applied to the elastic conductive piece, it will break.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel device that serves to prevent electromagnetic interference of a computer central processing unit and remedies the shortcomings of the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the prevent invention is to provide an elastomer device for preventing electromagnetic interference of a computer circuit processing unit. An enhancing portion is bent inwards between a second arc portion and a welding surface such that as the elastic conductive piece is pressed downwards, breakage is avoided.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended Drawings.